SAINT SEIYA EL MUSICAL
by AngelaMort
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo! xD


**SAINT SEIYA: EL MUSICAL**

**By: ÁngelaMort**

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, dioses y diosas, después del éxito de Dragon Ball el musical, el aclamado Inuyasha el musical, ahora llega para ustedes Saint Seiya el musical! (si señores, los musicales están en esta pagina jojojojo)

_ADVERTENCIA: si no leen este fic, en algún momento de sus miserables existencias leerán los libros juventud en éxtasis I y II, ver un maratón de las aventuras de los telettubies y en su computadora aparecerán fotos de desnudos del maestro kaposaid wuajajaja xD_

Protagonizado por la mula con alas, Seiya de Pegaso, la lagartija miope, Shiryu de Dragón, el ganso ahumado, Hyoga de Cygnus, el pollo rostizado, Ikki de Fénix y por ultimo, el pequeño Shun de Andrómeda. (sin comentarios -.-U)

DORADOS: protagonizado por: Mu de Caries de Aries! XD, Aldebarán el Buey de Tauro, Saga la replica en serie de Géminis, Mascarita Sagrada o Cangrejito playero de Cáncer, Aioria el Gatito de Leo, Shaka "el señor bájate de mi nube" de Virgo, Dohko "el maestro anciano ya joven" de Libra, Milo "señor corazón de condominio" de Escorpión, Aioros "nadie me quiere" de Sagitario, Shura la cabra loca de Capricornio, Camus "señor frió" de Acuario y Afrodita "No me mires" de piscis.

PLATA: Misty la Lagartija... digo, Lacerta entre otros (se escucha a lo lejos un largo y agudísimo "vivaaaa")

3...2...1... y coooooomenzámos! XD

Primer Acto: "El acto de la lagartija... es decir, Misty de Lacerta"

Actúa: Misty de Lacerta

Con criticas y comentarios de: todos --U

Canción: Stereosexual / By: Mecano

Arreglo Song Fic: Yo D

Se ve una sombra en medio de un gran escenario al estilo Broadway...

Se escucha un gran "Heeeaaaaaaaaaayyy!" como si fuese canto de una negra de Iglesia...

Un reflector apunta hacia la sombra la cual era alguien vestido con un esmoquin y un sombrero de copa muy elegante que no dejaba ver la cara de la persona, esta estaba recargada en un bastón...

-"Cuando me desperté..."- la persona levanto la mirada con una sonrisa, era un ¿Rubio?... si, Misty de Lacerta...

-"Y vi otro tío acostao"- (se ve a Seiya en una cama atado de Brazos y piernas)

-"De espaldas a mi lao"- (Le manda un beso de lejos a Seiya...)

-"Me dije pavo ¿este quien es?"- (Pone cara de sorprendido)

-"Luego ya razone"- (Seiya también estaba amordazado tratando de escapar)

-"La culpa es del alcohol... (Seiya esta desesperado)

...Debí mezclar ayer hasta volverme maricon"- (;D)

Todos los presentes: O.O

Milo: hasta Afrodita tiene decencia --U

Mascarita: jajajaja xD te hacen la competencia Afro! D

Afrodita: oye! se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, defiéndeme!

Mascarita: XP lo siento Afro...

-"¿y que dirán de mi?"- (se acerca a Seiya)

Dorados: "dirán que eres gay..." o.O

-"Lo tendré que asumir"- (Le avienta una rosa a Seiya)

Plateados: "no te apures rey" o.O

-"¿Me aceptaran tal cual?"- (se quita el pantalón quedando en especie de leotardo-

esmoquin)

Bronceados: "oO"

Dohko: aah mis ojos! .

Shaka: yo no veo nada uu

Camus: abre los ojos, Barbie ¬¬

Milo: yo que tu mejor los dejaba así x.X

Saga: ah no! Esa cosa no se acerca a géminis!

Kanon: Afrodita! Dile a tu clon que no se acerque a las 12 casas!

Mascarita: jajajajajajaja su clon! xD

Afrodita: Mascara!... déjenme en paz! Ya les dije que no soy gay! Soy metrosexual que es MUY diferente, ineptos!

Todos: seee ôo ¬¬ xD

-"Stereosexual"- (Misty le manda un beso a todos)

-"con mi novia no se"- (pone cara de pensativo Misty)

Mu¿novia? Ni ha de tener perro quien le ladre...

-"creo que se lo diré"- (hace un movimiento "sexy")

Camus: creo que con ese maquillaje es mas que obvio --

Milo: xX tengo nauseas!

Afrodita: bah! El mio es a prueba de agua uu

Todos: ô.ó (mirando raro a afrodita)

-"de forma gradual...

...para que no le siente mal"- (manda un beso a los de plata)

Auriga de capela: T.T ¿por qué me castigan así?

Dante de cerberos: Algol! Vuélveme piedra, te lo suplico!

Algol: TT –se pone su escudo de medusa frente y no causa efecto alguno- no funciona, funciona, no funciona...

-"pero por el squash

...es mejor no volver"- (sonrie a todos)

-"no sea que un dia en las duchas...

...no me pueda contener"- (manda un beso a los dorados)

Milo: aaahh! Exijo un baño propio en la casa del Escorpión! (

Afrodita: es un asco!

Mu: pobre Seiya!

Kiki¿Por qué dice que en las duchas no se va a contener? –pregunta ingenuo-

Mascarita: te lo explicare, pon mucha atención...

Mu: mascara mortal¿qué crees que haces? Es un niño y no comprenderá!

Mascarita¿apuestas? xD

-"¿y que dirán de mi?"- (pone cara de preocupado)

dorados: "que eres bien puñal" xD

-"lo tendré que asumir"- (va bajando del escenario)

Plateados: "no te bajes!" o.O

"¿Me aceptaran tal cual?" (sigue bajando las escaleras)

Dorados: "veras como... no... ¬¬"

"Stereosexual..."

...Para otro lao" (le baila a Milo)

Milo: -quien se desmaya-

"Para el lao de atrás" (le pone su trasero a Camus)

Camus: ahora si este sentirá lo que es tener frió o.ó

"No debe estar tan mal" (guiña el ojo)

Kiki: "pero si es normal"

Todos: o.Ó

"Si al tanto personal...

Stereosexual"

Mientras Misty sigue cantando, Seiya trata de zafarse de donde esta amarrado, cuando Misty va en la ultima parte de la estrofa...

"a mi me sale mas a cuenta

por un lado nada mas..."

Se escucha silencio, hasta que se escucha un coro tipo iglesia de negritos, sale detrás de una gran cortina, todos vestidos de monaguillos...

-AAAAAEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! EEEEEAAAAHHHH!- grita cantando una negrita bien gordita...

Seiya corre a un lado para escapar, pero los monaguillos tapan una salida y cantando a la vez... corre al otro lado y pasa lo mismo, Misty sube de nuevo al escenario...

"Y que dirán de mí!" (grita con los brazos extendidos)

"Dirán que eres gay" (contestan los monaguillos)

"lo tendré que asumir!" (grita de nuevo mientras ve a Seiya)

"no te apures rey," (responden los monaguillos)

"¿Me aceptaran tal cual?" (jala a Seiya quien esta huyendo con su bastón curveado y lo jala del cuello, Seiya forcejea)

"veras como sí" (responden de nuevo los monaguillos)

Mascarita: -comiendo palomitas- jajajajajajaja que divertido! Jajajaja xD

Afrodita: mascara, en verdad eres extraño, no se como te pueden gustar las porquerías u.ú

Mascarita: pues seré Aioria... yo no ando con Marín... ¬¬

Le cae una botella de vidrio a mascarita de cáncer en la cabeza...

Marín: -desde lejos- Te oí!

Shura: Jajajaja sonó hueco xD!

Mascarita¿qué insinuas chiva loca!

Shura: yo nada xp

"Stereosexual!" (gita!)

"por otro lao" (abraza a Seiya)

"por el lao de atrás," (contestan los monaguillos mientras aplauden)

"no debe estar tan mal" (nalguea a Seiya)

"pero si es normal" (responden los monaguillos)

Seiya: ayuda! Mu!

Mu: Pobre Seiya T.T

"sí es tanto personal" (se le pega a Seiya)

"pruébalo y veras" (cantan los monaguillos)

"Stereosexu... stereosexu... stereosexu..." (cantan los moaguillos)

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!" (canta a todo pulmón Misty mientras de los lados salen luces artificiales, detrás salen elefantes haciendo malabares, sobre ellos trapecistas y al final le da un beso en la mejilla al burro halado)

dorados: o.O –quedan en shock-

FIN DEL MUSICAL DE Misty

NOTA: Ahora si comenzara la historia, con musical y todo, lo de Misty solo fue "el primer platillo" xD sinceramente este fic no tiene nada de coherencia (como el resto de los musicales escritos por mi persona --U), para identificar algunas oraciones de las canciones, estas van a estar encerradas entre comillas así: "canción" ¿Ok?... y si lo que leen es parecido a la realidad, es mera coincidencia...

Todo comenzó en la primera casa, Mu estaba muy tranquilo leyendo el periódico matutino cuando de repente alguien apareció en su casa...

-Mu!- exclamo

Mu: Aahhh!... maestro¿En que puedo servirle! –pregunto exaltado-

Shion: Mu, solo te vine a recordar que hoy te toca hacer la ronda matutina...

Mu¿Yo? –pregunta sorprendido-

Shion: No, como ves tu "mini-mi" –dice sarcásticamente y a la vez viendo hacia Kiki quien también se encontraba ahí-

Kiki¿Yo? –ahora pregunta ingenuo-

Shion: --U Mu, solo asegúrate de que las 12 casas estén en orden y los caballeros estén tranquilos, recuerda, cualquier reporte me lo mandas –dicho esto desapareció-

Mu: todo yo... –dice rezongando- Kiki, en mi ausencia tu resguardaras mi casa ¿entendido?

Kiki: si señor!

Mu: bien... regreso en seguida- dicho eso el caballero de Aries se dirigió hacia la casa de Tauro...

PRIMER ACTO: ALDEBARÁN Y Mu

CANCIÓN: Yo no fui xp

Mu tranquilamente se dirigió a hacer su ronda semanal y estaba rumbo a la segunda casa de Tauro.

Mu: bien, Aldebarán suele ser tranquilo... será fácil hacer ronda en la casa de Tauro...

El lindo carnero entra a la segunda casa del zodiaco...

Mu: Aldebarán!... ¿estas aquí? Vengo a hacer ronda! –pero nadie le responde- mhh... que extraño¿donde estará ese hombre?

Aldebarán: Mu¿Que haces por aquí¿Qué te trae por estos lares? –pregunta un Aldebarán nervioso quien apareció de quien sabe donde-

Mu: pues lo de siempre, vengo a hacer mis rondas para ver si todo esta en orden

Aldebarán: si vienes con ese pretexto solo para volverme a reclamar por lo del graffiti de tu casa...

Mu: no, yo no, yo vengo a...

Aldebarán: "Son puros cuentos de por ahí, tu me tienes que creer a mi, tu tienes cara de pirulí..."

Mu: que demo...! o.ó Aldebarán!

Aldebarán: "Ay mama que yo no fui! Yo no... Yo no... Yo no fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" –dice cantando a todo pulmón y para acabarla de amolar todo desafinado-

Mu: Aldebarán! Me vas a dejar sordo!

Aldebarán¿Mandeee!

Mu: eres todo un caso... ay luego arreglaremos cuentas "pepe el toro"

Aldebarán: claro amigo, Mu, sabes que soy tu mejor amigo, yo nunca haría algo que te hiciera enfadar... –dice un Aldebarán cínico-

Mu: eso me temo... nos vemos! –Mu sale de la segunda casa para dirigirse a la casa de Géminis-

SEGUNDO ACTO: SAGA Y KANON EN LA CASA DE GÉMINIS

CANCIÓN: "OLVIDAME Y PEGA LA VUELTA" de PIMPINELA (no pregunten --U)

Saga estaba muy tranquilo en esa su segunda casa de géminis, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta (Autora: espera ¿Tienen puerta? O.O?)(Narrador: no, pero es un fic --U), este se asomo y vio a su replica parado afuera en bermudas, una camisa playera (de Playa xD)(Narrador¿Duh? ¬¬ --U), lentes oscuros, valijas y souvenir marinos...

Saga: "¿Quién es?" –pregunta dramatico-

Kanon: "Soy yo..." –responde-

Saga: "¿Que vienes a buscar?"

Kanon: "A tí"

Saga: "Ya es tarde!"

Kanon: "¿Porque?"

Saga: "Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti...!"

Mu: -viendo de lejitos- estos 2 si que se les zafáron los tornillos... por mi bien será mejor transportarme hasta la casa de ese psicópata con tendencias asesinas de Mascara de Muerte... –dicho esto desapareció mientras los gemelos seguían haciendo de las suyas-

TERCER ACTO: Mascara Mortal de Cáncer (Mascarita pa' los cuates xD) y Mu.

CANCIÓN: er... canciones cuyas terminaciones son muertos, cementerio y calaveras...

Mu llega tranquilamente a la entrada de la casa de Cáncer, como siempre, la casa mas tétrica (el cual parece mas un cementerio que casa) estaba llena de neblina por montones y se escuchaban lamentos, claro, las paredes, techos y pisos llenos de rostros...

Rostro1: Hey! Me pisas la cara! –reclama un rostro ya que el carnero lo estaba pisando..

Mu: o.O este... lo lamento...

Rostro2¿crees que es fácil vivir pegado al piso? Ja! Ya nadie respeta a los difuntos! –dice indignado el otro rostro-

Rostro3: claro! Nadie ve por nosotros, nos pisan, patean, se burlan, mama! ;;

Rostro1: y el inútil de Mascara que ni una barridita nos puede dar... ;;

Rostro 2: -quien empieza a cantar- "Otro muerto, otro muerto ¿qué mas dá, ya esta muerto, que lo entierren y ya estaaa!"

Rostro3: "Otro muerto que no es ni un ton ni son, de momento se acabo la discusión..." –continuo-

Mu: o.O estos están mas locos que mascara, será mejor que lo vaya a buscar directamente... –Mu dejo cantando a los rostros melancólicos-depresivos y siguió caminando, no fue hasta que escucho piropos y silbidos provenientes de la pared-

-Fiiiiuuu, fiiiuuu! Cuanta carne y yo chimuela xD-

Mu sonrojado vio que era el rostro de una mujer, ignorándola (o al menos tratando) siguió su camino hasta encontrar a mascara... er... haciendo algo...

Mascarita: "Chumbala cachumbala cachumbala... cuando el reloj, marca la 1, las calaveras salen de su tumba, Chumbala cachumbala... cuanto el reloj, marcan las 2, las calaveras comen arroz! wiiiiiiiiii" xD –este cantaba y bailaba con unas calaveritas que trajo del inframundo-

Mu: o.O ¿Mascara? –se quedo sin palabras-

Mascara: -quien no se percata de la presencia del lemuriano- "Cuando el reloj marcan las

3, las calaveras juegan ajedrez! XD" –este voltea y ve a Mu parado y petrificado, este toma compostura y se pone serio- Carnero parlante, si dices algo de lo que viste, te aseguro que conocerás a mi amigo Yomotsu –dice seriamente-

Mu: si lo dices en ese tonito, seré como una tumba nnU –el comentario quedo como anillo al dedo-, Mu espantado por los locos mas que por lo atroz salió de la casa del ceviche... digo, cangrejo y siguió hacia la casa de Leo.

CUARTO ACTO: Aioria, Marín Y DE NUEVO EL POBRE DE Mu

Canción: El gato y yo xD de Amanda Miguel

Mu después de salir despavorido de la casa de Cáncer y no precisamente por los muertos, iba ahora rumbo a la casa del León Aioria.

Mu: eso me pasa por ser alumno de mi maestro Shion, no digo que sea malo, pero me trae de su sirviente, a veces pienso q solo me esta utilizando ;; -decía a si mismo-

Este entra a la casa de Aioria (esta de mas decir que es el mas ególatra de los 12) y ve que Marín le esta dando un sermón al pobre Aioria que al parecer no estaba en su mejor momento...

Marín: que vergüenza Aioria ¿Qué ejemplo les vas a dar a los chicos de bronce? Eres un caballero dorado... DORADO!

Aioria: pero Marincita linda...

Marín: pero nada!... "Una de estas noches, yo voy a raptarte voy a seducirte..."

Mu: o.O

Aioria: -quien no comprendía el cambio de humor de Marín- este...

Marín: "Como una gatita llegare de un salto a tu balcón... MIAU, MIAU... y con mis caricias ya veras que te hago ronronear MIAU, MIAU"

Mu: por dios! O.O que relación tan extraña se traen estos 2 uu –dice mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Marín: "Quieras, o no quieras tu serás MI GATO MALANDRIN!"... así que pobre de ti si te vuelves a ir con Milo ¿Entendido?

Aioria: -ronroneando- si Marincita...

Mu: esto es mas bizarro que ver a Mascara Mortal bailando "Chumbala las calaveritas" -- será mejor que vaya con Shaka, el es el mas tranquilo de todos...

QUINTO ACTO: Shiryu Y Shaka (y el pequeño Mu)

CANCIÓN: VEO, VEO (¿irónico no? XP)

El dragón iba pasando por la casa de Virgo (?) cuando vio al caballero mas parecido a Barbie... digo, mas cercano a Dios...

Shiryu: Shaka! Shaka! Despierta!

Shaka: -quien se mantenía en estado de vanidad (según él)- Bep... bep... tititititititi... en este momento la suprema reencarnación de buda, el caballero mas poderoso, simpático, maduro, veloz, carismático, grande, vigoroso, apuesto, elegante y guapo, del mejor signo que es Virgo, no esta disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos llamar mas tarde o tendrás tu tesoro del cielo... bep... titititit... zZZzZZzzZZzzZZZzzzzZZZzzZzzZzZzZzZzZzzZZzZzZZzZ... –dijo el caballero para después seguir en su "estado de vanidad"-

Shiryu: si que esta loco... –dice para si- Ya se!... "Veo, Veo" –comienza a cantar en voz bajita...

Shaka: "¿Qué ves?" –responde con el mismo tonito, aun q según él, sigue de "vanidoso"-

Shiryu: "Una cosita..."

Shaka: "¿Y que cosita es?"

Shiryu: "Empieza, con la letra A"

Shaka: "La letra A, una araña!" –dice emocionado el caballero al parecer mas inocente de los doce, eso si, sin abrir los ojos-

Shiryu: "Si y la tienes en la cabeza!"

Shaka se quedo serio...

Shaka: AAAAAHHHH! Quitamela, quitamela! –dice mientras corre (aun con los ojos cerrados) en circulos, hasta que se logro desviar y no vio lo que tenia en frente... PAS!

Shiryu: Zaaaaaaacatecas! Hasta sonó hueco! O.O

Se puede ver una imagen patética con un Shaka tirado en el piso, con su capa enredada con su cabello y sus ojos en espiral... claro, el muy babotas choco contra un pilar que no vio...

Shaka: "Yo te quiero, mas que a mi ojos..." .

Mu: -quien apareció ahí- ¿Qué hace Shiryu acá?... en verdad esto me esta asustando... por que de entre tantos reinos ¿me toco este de locos? –dicho esto siguió de frente para ir a Libra.

SEXTO ACTO: SAGA Y KANON SIGUEN EN SU DILEMA --

Saga: "Por eso vete! Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta!"

Kanon: "jamás te pude comprender!"

Saga: "vete! Olvida mis ojos, mis manos, que no te desean!"

Kanon: "estas mintiendo ya lo se!"

Saga: "Vete! Olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas!"

Kanon: "Olvídate todo que tu para eso tienes experiencia"

(Nota de la autora: y esto va pa largo --U)

SÉPTIMO ACTO: MILO Y Mu

CANCIÓN: "Hoy no me puedo levantar" de Mecano.

Mu había pasado por la casa de Libra, sin embargo no había nadie, quizás estaba en el templo mayor acompañando a su viejo amigo Shion de Aries, al menos para el pequeño carnero era un alivio ya que se ahorro una casa menos bizarra que inspeccionar, claro, que Milo no era lo mas normal de todo...

Mu: -quien había entrado a la 8va casa- Milo! Milo¿Estas en casa? –dijo mientras no recibía ni una respuesta-

Mas de repente escucho unos ronquidos, Mu se dirigió hacia la habitación de Milo y vio que estaba ahí dormido abrazando una botella de Tequila y chapándose el dedo...

Mu: Milo! Que vergüenza!

Milo al escuchar los gritos de Mu se levanta de golpe botella y todo...

Milo: no mamá! No quiero hacer la tarea T.T... es decir, Mu¿Q son estas horas de venir a molestar! –dijo malhumorado para después agarrase la cabeza- Dioses! Que resaca me cargo! –se vuelve a acostar en su cama-

Mu: En primera ya son casi las 10 de la mañana Milo! Ya levántate, al patriarca no le gustara verte en ese estado, ya sabes lo exigente que es!

Milo: "Hoy no me puedo levantar, El fin de semana me dejo fatal, toda la noche sin dormir, bebiendo y fumando sin parar de reír..."

Mu: pero Milo...

Milo: "Hoy no me puedo levantar, nada me puede hacer andar, me duelen las piernas me duelen los brazos, me duelen los ojos, me duelen las manos"

Mu: pues has lo que se te pegue la gana Milo¿y sabes que? No me importa... solo una cosa ¿con quien te fuiste de parranda?

Milo: Con Aioria, Mascara y Afrodita...

Mu: gracias –dicho esto salió de la casa del escorpión algo molesto al ver en ese estado de crudeza a Milo, y así se dirigió a la siguiente Casa, Sagitario.

OCTAVO ACTO: SHURA Y Aioros (Y EL PEQUEÑO Mu DE NUEVO)

CANCIÓN: "Ay que pesado" de Mecano

Mu había entrado a la casa de Sagitario, echo un vistazo y vio que estaba Aioros un poco molesto y un Shura hablando con él...

Shura: ah! Vamos Aioros, sabes que te considero mi mejor amigo! Ya no estés enojado con migo ;;

Aioros¿qué no este enojado! Después de que intentaste hacerme sushi aquella vez!

Shura: pero si ya estas vivo por obra y gracia de Athena, vamos Aioros, no seas tan necio, vamos a ser amigos ¿si?

Aioros: o.ó

Shura: "Ay que pesado que pesado, siempre pensando en el pasado, no te la pienses demasiado, que la vida esta esperando"

Aioros¿Y te atreves a decirme pesado? Si ni gordo estoy! o.ó

Shura: ..U olvídalo Aioros...

Mu: -quien había observado de lejitos- estos 2 están peor que marido y mujer, será mejor irme que si sigue así la cosa se va a poner fea...-

Mu salió de la casa de Aioros y se dirigió a la casa de Camus, quizás el mas "normal" de los 12 (ja! Eso mismo dijo de Shaka xD)

NOVENO ACTO: SAGA Y Kanon AUN SIGUEN PELEANDO Y CANTANDO A PIMPINELA

Saga: "Adiós!"

Kanon: "Ayúdame"

SAGA: "No hay nada mas que hablar!"

Kanon: "Piensa en mi!"

SAGA: "Adiós

Kanon: "¿Porque?"

Saga: Por que eres un mandilón y bueno para nada, Kanon!

Kanon: eso no es verdad! En casa yo siempre hacia tu quehacer!

Saga: NO Y NO!

Kanon: ja! Como de que no, oveja negra de la familia!

Saga: Cállate clon mal hecho!

Y así continuaron una pelea los hermanitos Olsen... digo Géminis...

DECIMO ACTO: Camus Y Mu...

Mu ya había llegado a la casa de Camus, al fin la penúltima, quizás acá no vea nada fuera de lo normal, Camus es un hombre muy tranquilo y muy frió (literalmente hablando) así que sin mucha preocupación siguió su rumbo..

Mu: Camus¿estas ahí?

Camus: -quien salió de su habitación- ¿Si? –dijo con tranquilidad y traía una fina bata de seda color rojo vino y un puro-

Mu: Camus¿de cuando aquí fumas? O.O

Camus: no fumo, bueno, solo es un pequeño vicio que tengo, pero es normal uu ¿y dime carnerito a que has venido?

Mu: a hacer la inspección matutina, veo que aquí esta todo bien..

Camus: claro, bueno yo me voy a dar un baño –Camus se volteo y al voltearse Mu vio que en la espalda tenia un letrero pegado que decía "Patéame"-

Mu: este... ¿Camus?

Camus: -volteandose- ¿si Mu?

Mu: nada, olvídalo...

Mu había acertado, Camus era el caballero mas serio y tranquilo, aun que lo bizarro fue verlo fumar... y el letrero. (¿Por qué Mu no le dijo nada O.O?) :O

UNDECIMO ACTO: AFRODITA Y EL POBRE DE Mu "¿POR QUÉ YO?"

CANCIÓN: canciones cuyas canciones solo le suben el ego -.-U

Mu ya iba por fin rumbo a la ultima casa, la casa del caballero mas hermoso (tengan envidia mujeres xD) (narrador: ejem...) Afrodita de Piscis...

Mu: gracias a dios esta es la ultima casa que "inspecciono", espero que esta sea la menos bizarra que vea... pero tratándose de afrodita... –dice inseguro y tembloroso el caballero de la primera casa, este va entrando- Afrodita! Afrodita¿Estas ahí? –grito el caballero de Aries-

De repente Mu siente que alguien esta detrás, este rápidamente voltea y se espanta...

Mu: Afrodita! Que fachas son esas! Y te dices el ser mas bello de todos! -dice un Mu sorprendido- ¿Afrodita eso que te sale acaso es Barba? O.O

Afrodita quien estaba medio adormilado, vestido con una bata color verde igual que su cabello y con floresitas amarillas y unas hermosas pantunflas con encaje rosas, reacciono...

Afrodita: Aaahh! Mu de Caries¿Qué demonios haces acá! No puedes verme así! Juro nunca mas salir de antro con Milo, es mala influencia para mi y para mi cutis!

Mu: en primera, soy Aries, no Caries y en segunda... ¿saliste de juerga con Milo? O.O –pregunto-

Afrodita: si, junto con el bestia de Mascara y el gato sarnoso de Aioria con el pretexto de buscarme novia! T.T lo hacen para molestarme y pensar que el sádico de mascara es mi mejor amigo ;;

Mu: .-.U

Afrodita: deja de verme! –dice mal humorado- "No me mires, no me mires, no me, no me, no me mires, no me mires, no me mires dejalo ya! Que no me he puesto el maquillaje¿No ves que mi aspecto es demasiado vulgar? Para que..." –deja de cantar- no creas que me gustas carnero ¬¬ -.-U

Mu: yo no dije nada, y sabes que, por hoy vi suficiente, voy al cuarto del patriarca a dar mi informe...

Afrodita: Mu! Si dices algo, en verdad lo lamentaras! –afrodita ve que Mu se va- es cierto, tengo que regar mis dulces Candys (¿recuerdan eso? --U) digo, rosas... –se va cantando- "Y por eso esperaba con la carita empapada esperando con rosas, con mil rosas para ti..."

Al fin Mu había terminado, daba gracias a los dioses por ello, así que llego a la sala del patriarca y vio que ahí estaba el joven Dohko sentado frente a una mesita de ajedrez y frente a él estaba Shion haciéndole el jueguito...

Dohko: -quien estaba pensando- Ay! Ya se –movió sus fichas- Jaque Mate!

Shion: Noooo! Eso fue trampa!

Dohko: claro que no!

Shion: claro que si! Siempre has sido un tramposo Dohko!

Dohko: "Con dinero y sin dinero, hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la leeeeeyy! No tengo Trono ni reina ni nadie que me comprenda... PERO SIGO SIENDO EL REEEEEEEEEEY!"

Mu: lamento interrumpir maestro y anciano maestro...

Dohko¿Anciano? Como te atreves! Si yo estoy en plena flor de la juventud muchachito!

Mu: lo lamento joven maestro en plena flor de la juventud...

Dohko: así esta mejor...

Shion: Mu ¿Acabaste tu ronda?

Mu: si maestro y todo esa en orden, normal como siempre...

Shion¿normal como siempre? Eso es lo que me preocupa...

De repente se escucha una explosión proveniente de la casa de géminis...

-Echen paja que les caigo! Los niños y las mujeres primerooooo!- grito Kanon quien fue mandado por Saga hasta la habitación del patriarca-

Shion¿Qué significa esto?

Kanon: Ese saga, pero ya me las pagara... –dice mientras de nuevo regresa a la casa de Géminis-

Mu: ejem... creo que me llaman en Jamhir... –dicho esto desapareció-

Shion: Mu! Regresa acá pequeño pupilo!

Dohko solo asintió su cabeza en manera negativa...

¿QUÉ PASARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO¿ACASO Aldebarán ACEPTARA SU CULPA¿SAGA DEJARA ENTRAR A Kanon A SU CASA¿Kanon SE VENGARA¿MASCARITA ALGÚN DÍA SERÁ LUCHADOR DE LA AAA¿Marín LOGRO DOMINAR AL MININO Aioria¿SHURA RECIBIRA PERDÓN DE SU AMIGO Aioros¿Shaka ESTARÁ YA CONCIENTE¿Por qué EL CIELO ES AZUL¿EN QUE SE PARECE UNA VACA A UN ELEVADOR¿EL ELVADOR SERÁ MUY ALTO Y LA VACA BONITA¿Qué ME DARAN ESTA NAVIDAD¿SERÁ ALGO BUENO¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES UNA MELCOCHA QUE AUN SIGO SIN SABER¿POR QUÉ HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS¿ALGÚN DÍA ESCRIBIRE ALGO COHERENTE? PUES ESTAS Y MUCHAS DUDAS JAMÁS SE SOLUCIONARAN WUAJAJAJAJAJA!

AH! Se me olvidaba, próximamente! El CD con los éxitos de los musicales, que incluyen temas como:

**CANCIÓN - INTERPETE**

"**Rosas" -Afrodita**

"**Una Rosa Es Una Rosa" -Afrodita**

"**Maquillaje" -Afrodita**

"**Stereosexual" -Misty**

"**No Es Serio Este Cementerio" –Mascara de Cáncer **

"**Otro Muerto" - Mascarita**

"**El baile de las Calaveras (Chumbala)" -Mascarita**

"**Me Vale" -Mascarita**

"**cangrejito playero"- Mascarita**

"**Veo, Veo" -Dúo Shaka Y Shiryu**

"**Hermano Sol, Hermana Luna" -Artemisa Y Apolo**

"**Muñeca Fea" -Seiya Cantada A Saori**

"**Sombra De Ti" -Bud**

"**Mamá" -Hyoga**

"**Un pato" -Hyoga**

"**La patita"- Hyoga**

"**Gavilán O Paloma" -Ikki**

"**Fuego Contra Fuego" -Ikki**

"**Frío"- Camus**

"**Olvídame Y Pega La Vuelta" -Saga Y Kanon**

"**Te Quiero Mas Que A Mis Ojos" -Shaka**

"**Aun que no te pueda ver"- Shiryu y Shaka**

"**Hoy No Me Puedo Levantar" -Milo**

"**Que Pesado" -Shura A Aioros**

"**Nassau" -Seiya**

"**El Gato Y Yo" –Marín **

"**Sirenito" -Sorrento Y Tethys**

"**Bajo Del Mar" -Julian Solo "Poseidón"**

"**En el mar la vida es mas sabrosa" –Los generales marinos.**

**XD COMPRENLAS! YA!**

**NOTA: El escuchar estas canciones con los interpretes mencionados, causa derrame cerebral y retraso mental. **


End file.
